


Anti Baby

by blue_skyes



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: (AKA Anti's First Christmas)It's Anti's first ever Christmas, and you decide to give him the best Christmas ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Yes I know this is like 5 days after Christmas but stuff got in the way. I hope you enjoy this gift I'm bringing you, whether you celebrate Christmas or not.

The day after Thanksgiving, you had dragged Anti with you to go Black Friday shopping. You had told him you wanted to spend time with him, but as much as you really did, you also really wanted to take advantage of his powers to help you get what you wanted. Though you wouldn't tell him that. You stepped out into the mall, and let out a groan of defeat as you rolled your eyes at the sight in front of you.

"What's wrong?" Anti asked, genuine concern tinging his voice.

"It's the day after thanksgiving and they've already got Christmas decorations out!" You sighed in exasperation, the sparkling Christmas tree in front of you raising your annoyance. You grabbed Anti's arm and dragged him away from the tree.

"You know, I don't really know what Christmas is, or what it's for." Anti remarked, as you both walked through the mall.

"Really?" You asked him, your face looking extremely confused. "How do you not?"

"I haven't really existed for that long if I'm honest. I have a couple of Jack's leftover memories of it, but they're pretty faded. I just really see some lights and I get a warm feeling. Maybe something about presents?"

"Well," you began to explain. "Religiously, Christmas is to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ. But most people don't celebrate it like that anymore. Now it's mainly a commercial holiday where people decorate trees and give the ones they love gifts, while also telling kids that it's not their parents that are giving them said gifts, but instead it's Santa Claus, a jolly fat man who lives in the North Pole and flies in a sleigh pulled by reindeer."

"What the heck? Sandy Claws?" Anti was genuinely asking this, and you laughed at how little he knew of Christmas. You explained the rest to him as you did your shopping, and he was already excited.

"So we are going to decorate a tree and make gingerbread houses and everything?" Anti's voice was full of excitement and you couldn't help but find it adorable.

"It's not something I always do, but because it's your first Christmas, why not?" You laughed as he screamed out in joy.

* * *

It had only been a couple of days since Anti had learned about Christmas, and he still hadn't stopped bugging you about getting a tree to decorate. You couldn't take it anymore, so you had found a nearby Christmas tree farm, intent on taking him there, if only to calm him down a little. That morning, you woke up at 7, just to make sure you got there early enough to get a good tree. Unfortunately, Anti was not at all a morning person.

"Anti..." You sang his name softly in his ear, trying to wake him up gently. "It's time to wake up! I have a surprise for youuu!"

Anti grumbled slightly and rolled over to face you. "No..." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close to him. "Surprise can wait. Sleep now."

You tried to wriggle out of his grip but it was no use. Anti was much stronger than you. You weren't too keen on ruining the surprise, but you knew it was sure to get him out of bed. You leaned in so your lips were barely touching his ear. "But Anti... I thought you wanted to go get a Christmas tree!"

As soon as the words hit his ear, Anti's eyes shot open and you were sure you had never seen him this awake so early in the morning. "Why didn't you say so? We have to leave now if we want to get the best tree!" He released you from his hold and practically jumped out of bed.

You giggled at his excitement, climbing out of bed after him, getting dressed to head out.

The drive there was like a Christmas overload. Christmas music playing on the radio, and Anti wouldn't stop talking about his Christmas curiosities.

"So let me get this straight. You really tell kids that a fat man in a sleigh pulled by reindeer travels all around the world, in one night and gives every child presents based on how nice they are?"

"That's it!" You responded with a smile.

"But if the parents are the ones who buy the presents, isn't this holiday basically a holiday based on bribing children to be good all year in order to get presents?" Anti sighed in confusion.

"I've never thought of it that way but now that you've said it like that, thanks for ruining Christmas you grinch!" You joked, laughing at your response.

"Grinch? What's a grinch?" Anti was once again, genuinely confused.

"It's a character in a Christmas movie, one of many I'm having you watch this month. He basically hates Christmas and decides to ruin it for everyone, like you just did." You smiled, sticking your tongue at him jokingly.

Anti frowned, crossing his arms and fake pouted. "You know I didn't mean to!"

"I know." You smiled, and grabbed a hand in yours, quickly giving it a kiss. The rest of the drive was spent in relative silence, except for the Christmas music that still played on the radio.

When you arrived at the tree farm, you had barely finished parking the car when Anti was already halfway out the door. "Come on (Y/N)! Hurry!" He yelled from outside the car.

It was adorable to you how excited he got over certain things. Anti was a demon, and while there were moments where he could be downright terrifying, there were also moments where he was so cute, you could barely handle it. "I'm coming! Calm down!" You laughed as you unbuckled your seat belt and stepped out of the car, the door shutting behind you.

You approached Anti, and he excitedly grabbed your hand and pulled you into the forest of Christmas trees. You walked around, just enjoying each other’s company, but you couldn’t seem to find any good ones. A lot of them were too small, too scrawny, or were quickly losing their needles. Looking around, you were considering giving up, when Anti began to run towards a tree, dragging you with him.

“Slow down!” You laughed, trying hard to keep up with him.

“I found it!” Anti yelled. “I found the perfect tree!” He stopped in front of an enormous tree, one that was at least 10 feet tall.

“Um Anti…” You looked at him, trying your hardest not to laugh at him. “You do realize this isn’t going to fit in our place right?”

“But it’s beautiful! It’s exactly what a tree should look like!” He was beaming, grinning with excitement.

Your heart hurt slightly to have to crush his dreams, but there was no way you’d be able to fit that giant tree in your house. “Anti look!” You pointed at a tree next to it. “This one looks just like it, it’s just a little smaller. It’ll fit in the house, and it’s just as good.”

“Fine…” Anti sighed, slightly disappointed at not getting the actual tree of his dreams. “It is nice though, I guess.” He said, after taking a few moments to consider it. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close to him, and he kissed your cheek.

Once you had paid for the tree, and they had attached it to the top of your car, the two of you began the drive home. It wasn’t long until you got home, and Anti easily untied the tree from the top of the car, bringing it inside. As he set up the tree, you went and grabbed your box of decorations. You didn’t have much, since before you met Anti you were living alone, but it was enough to cover your tree.

You set the box down next to the tree, and eagerly opened it up to reveal what was inside. You pulled out a couple of boxes of white string lights, some boxes of hanging baubles, tinsel, and to go on top, a silver shining star.

“Oooh!” Anti exclaimed as he picked up some of the tinsel. “What’s this? It’s so shiny!”

You smiled at his enthusiasm. “This is tinsel, it’s basically some shiny metal foil that we put on the tree to make it shine. It goes on last though, after all the lights and baubles. Now how about we get started?” You handed Anti a box of lights, and he got to work, beginning to wind the lights around the tree. You walked off for a brief moment, grabbing your phone and playing some Christmas music through your speakers. You stood there for a moment, taking in the scene. It was one you never thought you’d ever see, your boyfriend, a demon, decorating a Christmas tree for the first time ever, and soft Christmas music playing in the background. You were overjoyed with happiness and moved on to help Anti finish the tree.

It wasn’t long until you finished, and all that was left was the star on top. “You can do it Anti, finish it off.” You said as you handed it to him.

He reached up and placed it perfectly on the top, and the two of you stepped back, admiring the tree. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” You smiled as you looked at Anti.

“It is, but nowhere near as beautiful as you are.” He smiled as he pulled you into a soft, warm kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

The month passed by quickly, days spent educating Anti on Christmas, teaching him Christmas songs, decorating gingerbread houses, and even watching all the classic Christmas movies. Christmas had finally come around and you and Anti had decided on not spending too much money on gifts for each other. You had each other and for both of you, that was enough. You had bought him some cologne, a new watch, and a special surprise for later that evening, if you had decided he had been good. As the sun rose, you were shaken awake by the man that lay next to you. “Mmm…. Anti… it’s too early….” You groaned at him, as you rolled to face away from him, and go back to sleep.

“But (Y/N), it’s Christmas! We’ve got presents to open!” He continued to shake you awake, and you rolled your eyes but couldn’t help but smile at how much he seemed like a young child.

“Alright alright… Let’s go.” You yawned as you sat up and stretched your arms, before getting up, and followed Anti to the bathroom. You both brushed your teeth and once you were done, he instantly wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a kiss. “Merry Christmas.” You whispered against his lips.

“Merry Christmas my love.” He smiled at you, his face full of love, before quickly turning into one of excitement as he pulled you towards the living room, only one objective on his mind. “Now it’s time for presents!”

You handed him his presents, keeping his special gift hidden away to present to him later. He opened them greedily, and thanked you, truly appreciating each one.

He gave you your gifts, and opening them, you found that he had also gotten you some new perfume, along with a stunning diamond necklace. “Anti!” You cried out, putting the necklace on. “I thought we said we weren’t going to spend too much!” You looked up to thank him, only to find that he wasn’t sitting next to you on the couch, but instead was over by the tree, grabbing something from the branches.

“I know,” Anti smiled as he turned to face you, his hands now behind his back, hiding something. “But I wanted to treat you.” You blinked, and before you knew it, there was Anti standing right in front of you. He took one of his hands from behind his back, and used it to pull you up, so you too were standing. “(Y/n), you’re the love of my life. I’ve never really felt like this, as a demon, but there’s something about you that I can’t seem to understand. All I know is that I truly love you.” He knelt down, and the hand that was behind him came forward, producing a small box. “And if you would give me the chance, I’d love nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity with you. Will you grant me the gift of becoming my wife, my queen, my everything?” He opened up the box, and inside was a ring that matched the necklace he gave you perfectly.

You were absolutely shocked, tears welling up in your eyes out of happiness. “Yes! Anti yes!” You grinned as he slipped the ring onto your finger, a perfect fit. Anti stood up, and he pulled you into a passionate kiss, leaving you both heaving as you broke away for breath. You smirked, and leaned in close to his ear. “You know, you’ve been such a good boy, that I think you can get your final present now.” Your voice a sultry whisper. “Wait here, and I’ll call you when I’m ready…”

You walked over to the bedroom, and pulled out from under a pile of clothes, a box that inside held Santa themed lingerie. A short red baby doll slip, that opened under your breasts, a white fur trim lining its edges. You slipped on the matching red panties, and topped your head with a Santa hat. To finish off the look, you grabbed a long red ribbon that you had bought, and climbed on top of the bed, tying the ribbon around your ankles, then going around your wrists, finishing off with a simple bow. “Anti!” You called out once you were finished. “Your gift is ready!”

Anti rushed to the bedroom, and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw you lying there.  “Merry Christmas Anti, love. I’m all yours today…” You winked at him, and that was all he needed. He seemed to have lost control, an animalistic hunger in his eyes as he practically pounced at you.

He was on his hands and knees, still towering over you on the bed, and he stared you down as he licked his lips, leaning close to your neck to inhale your scent. “You look so beautiful; you know that?” His voice was a rough moan against your ears. “Dressed all pretty and wrapped up, just for me...” He leaned in and bit your neck, releasing a moan from your lips. “You’re mine…” His voice deep and low, filled with passion. Anti continued to place kisses and bites all along your neck, marking you as his own. “Tell me who you belong to…”

“I’m yours Anti… Always and forever yours.” Your voice a soft moan as you replied.

“Good girl…” Anti growled against your neck before pulling away. “Now I think it’s time to unwrap my gift, hmm?” He stood up from the bed, grabbing the ribbon and slowly undoing it at your wrists. Anti then carefully helped you from the bed to the floor, keeping you on your knees as he left your ankles tied. “Now let’s just see how obedient my gift is, hmm?” He stripped off his shirt, tossing it aside, before taking one of your free hands and guiding it to the bulge straining against his pyjama pants. You gave it a squeeze and rubbed it gently, eliciting a moan from Anti’s lips. Your hands moved upwards, towards the waistband of his pants, only to have Anti slap your hands away. “Did I say you could? Beg for it.”

“Please Anti… Please let me play with your cock… I need it!” You moaned, begging as he asked.

“Well now that you’ve asked so nicely…” He pulled his pants and underwear down in one swift movement, before grabbing a fistful of your hair in one hand, and his cock in the other. Anti slapped his cock against your cheek, tugging hard at your hair. “Open wide.” You did as he instructed, and he shoved his cock in your mouth, it hitting the back of your throat, and you almost choked, taking as much of it in you as you could. You moaned around it, the vibrations making Anti moan. He pulled at your hair once more, moving your head back and forth, fucking your mouth with it. You took your free hands to fondle his balls, and rubbing the part of his cock that you couldn’t fit in your mouth. It was getting to be too much for Anti, and he was grunting and moaning, his thrusts getting more and more erratic before he suddenly stopped, pulling out of your mouth. “I’m not ending the fun this early…” He picked you up, and tossed you on the bed. He took off your hat and slip, tossing them aside. “You really are so beautiful (Y/N)…” Anti said, pressing his face in between your breasts. He grabbed at one of them, massaging it, pinching at your nipple, as he licked and sucked on the other.

 Anti quickly moved on, licking and nipping down your stomach until he hit your tied up legs. “Let’s see what other surprises await…” He undid the ribbon around your ankles tossing it aside as he shoved your legs apart, revealing your panty covered crotch. “They’re already so wet… Are you sure you’re as good a girl as you say?” He smirked, pressing a kiss against the panties. All you could do was let out a long groan, frustrated by his teasing. “If you want any more, you’re going to have to beg for it. Show me how good you really are.”

“P-Please Anti! I need you so badly!” You were writhing against him now, yearning for even the slightest touch against your pussy.

He held your hips down with his hands, keeping you from moving and getting the friction you desperately craved. “You need me to what? Hmm? I can’t do anything unless you tell me what it is.” Anti smirked, looking straight in your eyes and you knew that he knew exactly what you wanted and was teasing you on purpose.

“I want you to fuck me! I **_need_** you to fuck me! **_Please!_** ” That was enough for Anti to almost rip off your panties as he pushed them down your legs before positioning himself over you so that the tip of his cock pressed right up against your entrance.

“You ready, (Y/N)?” You nodded quickly in response and with almost no hesitation, Anti thrust himself inside you hard, bringing out a moan from both of you as he filled you and your walls clenched around him. After you both had a moment to adjust, he began pumping quickly in and out of you, his hips colliding against you each time. Anti’s arms wrapped around you and held you flush against him, and you could practically feel your hearts beating in sync with one another. “You’re mine… All mine…” Anti moaned against your lips, in between kisses. “I love being the only one who gets to see you like this… So vulnerable… so beautiful…”

“Yes Anti… I’m all yours… Always will be…” You panted against him as his thrusts were becoming more erratic as he was getting closer and closer to the edge. You groaned, feeling the warm pleasure building up inside you. “Anti! I- I’m so close…” You barely managed to choke out your words, the pleasure becoming almost too intense.

“S-So am I…. Cum for me (Y/N)… Cum with me…” The deep vibrations of his voice against your ear were too much, and it was all you needed before your orgasm exploded inside you, and you practically screamed out Anti’s name. Your walls clenching around Anti’s cock brought him to orgasm, and the two of you climaxed at once.

By the time the both of you had come down from your orgasmic high, you were both panting heavily, lying on the bed wrapped up in each other. Anti slowly pulled out, and you whined, the emptiness resonating throughout you. He quickly went and grabbed a small towel from the bathroom, wetting it in warm water to clean the both of you up, quickly cleaning himself before gently wiping you down, making sure you were clean. You climbed under the covers, pulling Anti in with you and you held him close. “So, best first Christmas?” You giggled against his chest.

“Definitely the best Christmas ever. You’re going to have to try harder next year to beat this one.” He chuckled as he looked at you with a wink before kissing you gently on the lips.

“Best Christmas ever indeed.” You sighed. The two of you lay in bed together for almost the rest of the day, Anti only getting out to grab the pizzas you two had ordered for dinner. You couldn’t have asked for a better Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading if you got this far! It was an idea I just couldn't shake off and I had to post! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll be updating my other fics soon! :) If you did enjoy it, please leave a kudos or a comment letting me know. :) I love hearing from you guys! And if there was anything I did wrong, let me know in the comments and I'll be sure to take it and use it to get better, I always enjoy learning from constructive criticism! Thank you again for reading!


End file.
